


You're In My Seat | College AU

by writingeverywhere



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Mild Language, One Shot, POV Second Person, Punk Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7876486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingeverywhere/pseuds/writingeverywhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You wake up late one day and hurry to class, only to upset a certain intimidating classmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're In My Seat | College AU

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post on AO3, so I'm not sure how the formatting will turn out. Hopefully it's okay!
> 
> I apologize if Levi is a bit OOC here, but it _is_ an AU, so...

The sun was shining through the window in your bedroom, allowing a pleasant warmth to spread through your body. You sighed in contentment, turning over on your side to find a more comfortable position so that you could continue to sleep. As your eyes fluttered closed again, though, you caught a glimpse at the clock sitting next to you. 

_7:51_ it read. 

"Shit!" you gasped, flinging the blanket from over your body and standing up as fast as you could. You ignored the sudden rush of blood to your head that made it throb and instead focused on finding an outfit that matched somewhat. You decided hurriedly on black skinny jeans and a simple white t-shirt with plain black flip-flops. Realizing that there was hardly any time for breakfast, you opted to skip it. Your stomach would be growling all day, but there was no way that you would be late for class.

You checked your phone and saw that it was already 7:55. _"Only five minutes to get to class,"_ you thought to yourself. _"And Mikasa couldn't wake me up?"_

After what seemed like the fastest 5 minutes of your life, you burst through the doors of the classroom where your Biology class was being held. Understandably, there weren't very many seats left, so when you spotted one towards the back of the room, you rushed over to it before anyone could take it. 

The professor seemed to be running late today, as well. "Well, I guess I _could_ have gotten something quick to eat, after all," you grumbled. 

"You're in my seat," a voice interrupted you from your sulking. You looked up and saw a shorter-than-average guy standing there. His black hair was parted to the side, and tattoos covered both of his arms. In your opinion, his deep voice didn't match his short stature. 

"Excuse me?" you said dumbly, squinting a bit. You don't remember there ever being assigned seats in this class...

"You're in my seat," he said again, crossing his arms and looking annoyed. "Are you deaf or something?"

You looked down the row and saw an empty seat only a few spots away from you. "Well, there's a seat right over there if you're lookin' for one," you informed him, pointing to it. "But I'm already sitting here. Sorry."

The guy glared at you and looked like he was about to argue with you. Before he could, though, the professor entered the room and said, "Levi! Take a seat, please."

Mr. Piss-Poor Attitude (or, Levi) rolled his eyes and stalked to the seat that you had pointed at earlier. As he walked away, you heard strings of insults directed towards you, but you couldn't be bothered by it. 

So. His name is Levi, huh? Despite your efforts, you found yourself oddly attracted to him. Too bad you had gotten on his bad side...

* * *

Later that day, around lunch time, you made your way to the cafeteria in search of something to eat. You still hadn't had anything for breakfast, so you were absolutely starving. Your stomach felt like it was about to eat itself. 

After buying a simple grilled cheese sandwich and a bottle of water, you wandered around the room to find a place to sit. Just to your luck, it again seemed like most spots were taken. Your gaze settled on a familiar head of black hair sitting almost by himself. There were other people scattered around the same table as him, but he wasn't talking to anyone. 

Suddenly, you got an idea. You marched up to him, mustered up your courage, and said, "You're in my seat."

Levi looked up at you lazily, and you couldn't help thinking that this must be how he normally is; always looking _up_ at people. 

"What?" he asked, his eyes seeming to pierce through you. 

"Are you deaf?" you repeated what he had asked you earlier, making his eyes flash in anger. "You said that I was in your seat earlier today, and this time you're in my seat."

"Whatever. I don't need this right now," he scoffed, scooping all of his things into his arms. "Damn brat," he mumbled as he stomped away, and you couldn't help the feeling of pride that came with getting back at him. 

You also couldn't help thinking about how amazing his arms had looked as he gathered his things from the table.

* * *

It had been a few days since your, uh, confrontation with Levi. You hated how much he invaded your thoughts. It wasn't reasonable for the small amount of conversation you had had with him. And even then, the conversation hadn't been very pleasant...

Today you had decided to get to class early to purposefully sit in Levi's seat. Well, technically it wasn't _his_ seat, but he seemed to think so. Once you were sitting in "his" seat in the back of the room, you pulled out your phone to keep you occupied until class started. Every once in a while, though, you looked towards the door to see if Levi was coming. 

Finally, a minute or so before 8:00, Levi strutted through the door, his usual stoic expression on his face. You looked back down at your phone before he could see that you were looking for him. 

"You're in my seat," he said through gritted teeth. You were probably imagining it, but you swore that you could see his face turning red in his anger. 

"Is that all you're ever gonna say to me?" you wondered, placing your chin in your hands. "C'mon, let's have a conversation."

"Oh, I have plenty that I could say to you; none of which are appropriate to say in public," he seethed. "Now get up."

"And what if I refuse?" you wondered. You knew that you were testing your boundaries here, but you couldn't help it. Annoying him was just so much fun! (Plus, it kinda turned you on, seeing him this worked up over such a silly thing...)

This time, you could actually see his face reddening. "Just...just get up and move!" he screeched, demanding the attention of other people in the room. 

"Fine," you shrugged, scooting over to the seat next to "his" seat. "Better?"

Levi didn't bother replying. He just huffed and sat down in the seat you had just left. 

_"Maybe I should try to make conversation with him,"_ you thought, tilting your head to the side in consideration. After a bit of internal debate, you took a breath and said, "So, Levi, what is there to know about you? I mean, I obviously know that you have the temper of a volcano that hasn't erupted in a hundred thousand years, but what else?" He didn't reply for a bit, so you continued, "I mean, who even _are_ you? Who _is_ Levi?"

At this, the corners of his mouth curved up into a small grin. It was only the beginnings of a smile, but pride exploded inside of you. 

Before he could reply, though, the professor walked into the classroom. "Good morning, everyone," he said, making his way to the front of the room. 

_"Damn it!"_ you complained in your head. _"Just as I was getting somewhere with him..."_

* * *

Later in the week, there was a meeting planned for the school. Something about an orientation for new students next year. 

Since the whole school would be there, the meeting was going to be outside in the courtyard where everyone could fit. There were some benches around the yard, but most people would have to sit on the grass. 

You arrived about ten minutes early to try and find a bench, but apparently it wasn't early enough. It seemed like all of the benches were already occupied, and those that weren't were littered with trash and bird poop. 

You sighed and turned around, about to find a spot in the shade on the ground, when you heard a voice behind you say, "You can have my seat."

Surprisingly, it was Levi who had said that. Your eyes widened, and he raised an eyebrow back at you. "Well? Are you gonna accept my offer or not?"

"Y-Yes," you stuttered embarrassingly as a smile crept its way onto your face. "It's just that earlier, we were arguing over a seat, and now you're just giving yours to me."

"Maybe I've had a damn change of heart. Now take it before I change my mind, you brat" he said flatly, standing up and sitting on the ground in front of the bench. 

You blushed and sat down. Your legs were situated on either side of his body, and you blushed even harder upon realizing your position. 

_Oh, how the tables have turned..._

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated! I'm open to constructive criticism if you have anything you'd like me to fix :)


End file.
